Bloodstream Chapter Three
by Scarlet tears crash around me
Summary: Sookie has not stopped thinking about the vampire from Merlottes. What did he want?   She would find out soon enough, but will she like the answers?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's been a while since I posted, the joys of university work. Well here is the next chapter of my story. I've changed the style from the previous two slightly by writing in first person. I would like to hear from you guys which you would prefer. **

**Again I apologise for the huge gap between posts, I will try to fit them in more often around my work. If I don't manage to I ask you to bear with me, I have not totally given up =D Thank you wonderful readers**

* * *

><p>Sookie's POV<p>

My mind was spinning; a real life vampire and I shook his hand. Who figured? I wonder what he was in Marlette's for, did he want to buy it or was he just curious to meet Sam, being a shifter and all My boss wasn't a regular boss, on the full moons he would turn into an animal, though this is not to be confused with a were animal. Shifters and weres are very particular about the differences. Sam's favourite animal to become was a cute little Collie I liked to call Dean. I couldn't call him Sam in this form, it didn't feel right.

Maybe I could ask Sam later. Technically I don't have to ask but I make it a rule to stay out of my bosses head. Like my boss I had an extra ability, which I sometimes thought on as a curse. I could read peoples minds. I try to stay out of peoples heads, but sometimes I just can't help it, on especially busy days or days where I'm just plain old tired or fed up, though that doesn't happen too often. I'm generally a cheery person, smiling at all the customers and making polite chitchat as I work. Most of them appreciate it, but others just think I'm the crazy waitress who hears voices in her head, and try to avoid me at all costs. Though this can be hard to do since we live in a small town, they may be able to manage it at the bar by sitting in someone else's section but when they bump into me around the parish they are not always so lucky. The rest of my shift went uneventfully as ever. I reclaimed my purse when we'd finished locking up and waved to Sam.

"Night Sam, see you later." I hovered for a second more as he looked as though he had something to say, he simply sighed and said 'Night Sook, watch yourself' and turned back to the pile of papers on his desk.

That night I dreamt of him. Those piercing blue, long blonde hair, such a beautiful face. A slight accent she could no place. He stood over my bed watching me sleep then climbing in, his muscular chest bare. Sparks of electricity moved through me where his pale icy skin touched my bronzed sun kissed body.

The ring of my cell phone woke me from my dream, for which I felt a slight annoyance for whoever the caller was.

"Hello?" My groggy voice barely audible.

"Hey Sook, I know I shouldn't have called yet, I'm sorry to have woke you"

"No worries Sam, what's up?" I was only slightly interested in what her boss had to say hoping he'd make it quick so I could return to my dream.

"Well, do you know that Eric guy in the bar last night?"

Of course I did, he'd been all I thought about since I met him, but I didn't think Sam would be appreciative if she told him.

"Sure I do" my mind conjured up his beautiful face again, distracting me from Sam's words. "Sorry Sam, could you repeat that please"

"Well he came to ask me if I would let go work at his bar in Shreveport for a spell while one of his staff goes on maternity leave. He promised that he would ensure your protection and pay you a handsome wage. I told him though that it was really up to you if you wanted to go so I said I'd speak to you about it. I was gonna do it last night before you left the bar but I hadn't known how."

"How long would he expect me to work there?" I asked slightly curious as to why he wanted me when there was probably hundreds of women or men that would give an arm or a leg, in some cases literally, to work for a vampire.

"He said it's gonna be a few months, but we'd have to make a proper agreement. I don't think he would be so willing to give you back, he seemed to think he might be able to convince you to stay there on a more permanent basis" Sam sounded down hearted by this.

"Hey Sam, you know I'd never leave Merlotte's, like ever." I knew he'd have a cute little smile on his face as I said this.

"He seems to think he has a hold over me on account of knowing what I am." I thought about that for a moment, although Sam's extra side was out of the ordinary, to me it was just another part of Sam. When it dawned on me a different kinds of electric flew through me.

"That's terrible Sam. I'd like to give him a piece of my mind, if he thinks that will make me want to work for him, no matter how short a time that may be he's wrong. Who does he think he is? What a horrible man" Seems his beauty was only on the outside.

"Sookie!" Sam's voice took on a quality of a protective father "You cannot do that, you have to be careful around him. They can be dangerous, even without those extra abilities they get."

"Don't worry Sam; I'm just riled that he thinks he can use my friend against me, making me bow to his every will. Ugh, he is so unreasonable to think this could work for him; he may be able to use this on other people but not me, no sir-ee! He should respect that you need to keep this secret, hell, not long ago he would have had to skulk through the night keeping his own secret. What a horrible man he is to think he has such control over people just because he is the living dead. Hmpf"

Sam just laughed. "Calm down Sook, he would never use this; he knows it would spark the war between his kind and the other supes who want to stay hidden. Not even the most blood thirsty, forgive the pun, of the vamps would want that to start up"

"Okay" I wasn't as convinced as Sam seemed to be.

The sudden annoyance that fuelled my rant had also worked up an apatite too. Grudgingly I climbed out of my bed and wandered down the hall to the kitchen, flicking the coffee pot on and putting some bread in the toaster and flicking that on as Sam continued on.

"Anyway, like I said no vamp wants that so it's an empty threat really."

The toast popped up and as I spread the jam on it Sam seemed to be reluctant to say the next sentence.

"What's up Sam?" I bit into my toast as I waited for his response.

"Urm, well, he invited you to go to the bar tonight, his bar I mean. He knew it was your night off so I had no way to object. I wanted to but I didn't know what to say" He paused again " You don't have to go if you don't want to Sookie, but please if you do go take someone with you, like Jason or someone. I would offer to go with you myself but Andy called in to say Terry couldn't work tonight. One of those days you know"

Terry Bellefleur was a war vet who'd gotten more than just physical scars in the line of duty in Iraq.

"I know you would Sam, you're a great friend, I'll give Jason a call when he gets off work." She glanced up at the kitchen clock. 1 pm. That gave me three hours or so till she could call my brother. "He might call into the bar with Hoyt and the boys after work so if I don't get hold of him would you let him know for me?"

"Sure I will hun"

Hoyt Fortenberry was Jason's bestest friend, had been since school. They were such a mismatched pair, Jason was always lucky with the girls with his good lucks and charisma, where Hoyt was just a gangly guy that seemed to fade into the background most the time. Jason had looked out from him at school when the other kids got rough with him, and Hoyt never felt he paid this debt off, so all through school and into their working life, Jason and Hoyt stuck together looking out for each other.

"Let me know if you do go tonight Sook"

"I will do Sam" I admired his worrying, though it was completely unnecessary "I'm a tough cookie, I can take on anything, I'm not afraid of the big bad vampire"

He gave a little laugh as I said this.

"I know you aren't Buffy, but that's what gets me so worried." I sighed as he worried some more.

"Sam, I haven't even decided if I'll go yet, and if I do I'm sure Jason won't pass up a chance to scout out the talent in his bar. It'll be fine."

"If you say so Sook. Look I've gotta scoot, the new stock just came in. Be careful" With that the phone clicked off.

I had three hours in which I had to fill. I set my energy to cleaning my already clean house. I lived in the house that had been in the Stackhouse family for generations since I was a little girl after the death of mine and Jason's parents. Taken in by our fathers mother, Adele Stackhouse, we lived happily together until Jason moved into our parents house in his teens. As much as he loved having me and Gran to cook and clean for him, he enjoyed his freedom and the ability to bring a string of girls home much more. I tried to stay away from those girls. I'd learn things that no sister should ever know about her brother, over the years in my less guarded moments I'd found out that he was good in bed and looked after the needs of the girl too. Over the years these were not the only things I'd found out through my ability. There were so many secrets in this seemingly normal community, I'd always kept these secrets. I know the people would blame me for their marriages falling apart or for finding out it was there own sister stealing from them and more of the like. I had learned to keep the thoughts out but sometimes on a particularly busy day in the bar or when I had so little energy things started to slip through my blocks.

This house had become mine when our Gran had died two years ago. A mugging gone wrong was how Bud Dearborne, the sheriff in Renard Parish, had classified it, the desperate act of a desperate person. Leaving Jason as my only surviving family, with the exception of our great uncle, Gran's brother, who I had not spoke to, nor did I wish to speak to for the rest of time. As I thought about what Sam had said I threw all my energy into cleaning. I mopped, wiped, scrubbed, swept, dusted, hovered and washed my way round my house. I glanced at the clock hoping I'd wasted enough time to be able to call Jason but it was a just a little after 2pm. I decided that since my house was spotless I should match it. So off I went to my small bathroom, spending longer than usual in the shower. Letting the hot water run through my hair and over my body till I began to see his face again. The beautiful, arrogant, mesmerising vampire. The line of his jaw, the sparkle in his eye, the tint of his hair. As I stood in the shower I let my mind wander out, but I couldn't imagine him in my house. Such a creature could never blend in with the aged wallpaper and wooden flooring, most of which had been there since the original house was built all those years ago. Then I thought, maybe he could. Maybe he was as old as the house, or older even. That brought me out of the fantasy as I realised I had no idea who this vampire was or why he wanted me to work for him. This question spurred me to get out of the water and make sure Jason could come with me to find out the answer. I padded to the kitchen in my dressing gown, my tummy making rumbles as I went. I looked at the clock, quarter to four. I made myself some soup which took all of five minutes off my waiting. Impatiently I picked up my cell and dialled my brothers number. By the third ring he answered.

"Hey sis, what's up?"

"Hey Jason, I was wondering if you could do me a huge favour?" I asked not knowing how to tell my brother I wanted to take him to a vampire bar.

"Sure, is there something that needs fixing up in the house?" Jason loved to work on the house. He'd made some pretty cool additions to my parents house when he first moved in.

"Not exactly, are you busy tonight?" I asked trying to work up the courage to tell him. He thought for a moment then answered with a down beaten tone.

"As a matter of fact I am Sook, is it something real important? Just I got a Date with Dawn Green"

Dawn was one of the other barmaids at Merlotte's, she liked to keep herself to herself regarding me as she was one of the few that believed in what I could do.

"No not really, I'm sure I can sort something. Go have fun, Dawn's a great girl. Stay safe Jason. I love you"

"Love you too little sister" Then he was gone.

I had known the moment I suggest I would take Jason that this might be the case. Even though he worked long days on the roads in the parish, he liked to spend his nights with any girl that took his fancy. I'd often hoped he'd find someone to settle down with but it didn't look like he'd be doing that any time too soon.

Now I was left with an even bigger problem. I wanted to go to the bar, demand my answers of the big blonde vampire and be done with it but the two men I would ask to come with me were both busy. I suppose I could go alone, Sam would get real mad with me but if this vampire really wanted me to work for him so bad then he would, in theory, keep his promise to protect me. What could go wrong if I went alone?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's been a while since I posted, the joys of university work. Well here is the next chapter of my story. I've changed the style from the previous two slightly by writing in first person. I would like to hear from you guys which you would prefer. **

**Again I apologise for the huge gap between posts, I will try to fit them in more often around my work. If I don't manage to I ask you to bear with me, I have not totally given up =D Thank you wonderful readers**

* * *

><p>Sookie's POV<p>

My mind was spinning; a real life vampire and I shook his hand. Who figured? I wonder what he was in Marlette's for, did he want to buy it or was he just curious to meet Sam, being a shifter and all My boss wasn't a regular boss, on the full moons he would turn into an animal, though this is not to be confused with a were animal. Shifters and weres are very particular about the differences. Sam's favourite animal to become was a cute little Collie I liked to call Dean. I couldn't call him Sam in this form, it didn't feel right.

Maybe I could ask Sam later. Technically I don't have to ask but I make it a rule to stay out of my bosses head. Like my boss I had an extra ability, which I sometimes thought on as a curse. I could read peoples minds. I try to stay out of peoples heads, but sometimes I just can't help it, on especially busy days or days where I'm just plain old tired or fed up, though that doesn't happen too often. I'm generally a cheery person, smiling at all the customers and making polite chitchat as I work. Most of them appreciate it, but others just think I'm the crazy waitress who hears voices in her head, and try to avoid me at all costs. Though this can be hard to do since we live in a small town, they may be able to manage it at the bar by sitting in someone else's section but when they bump into me around the parish they are not always so lucky. The rest of my shift went uneventfully as ever. I reclaimed my purse when we'd finished locking up and waved to Sam.

"Night Sam, see you later." I hovered for a second more as he looked as though he had something to say, he simply sighed and said 'Night Sook, watch yourself' and turned back to the pile of papers on his desk.

That night I dreamt of him. Those piercing blue, long blonde hair, such a beautiful face. A slight accent she could no place. He stood over my bed watching me sleep then climbing in, his muscular chest bare. Sparks of electricity moved through me where his pale icy skin touched my bronzed sun kissed body.

The ring of my cell phone woke me from my dream, for which I felt a slight annoyance for whoever the caller was.

"Hello?" My groggy voice barely audible.

"Hey Sook, I know I shouldn't have called yet, I'm sorry to have woke you"

"No worries Sam, what's up?" I was only slightly interested in what her boss had to say hoping he'd make it quick so I could return to my dream.

"Well, do you know that Eric guy in the bar last night?"

Of course I did, he'd been all I thought about since I met him, but I didn't think Sam would be appreciative if she told him.

"Sure I do" my mind conjured up his beautiful face again, distracting me from Sam's words. "Sorry Sam, could you repeat that please"

"Well he came to ask me if I would let go work at his bar in Shreveport for a spell while one of his staff goes on maternity leave. He promised that he would ensure your protection and pay you a handsome wage. I told him though that it was really up to you if you wanted to go so I said I'd speak to you about it. I was gonna do it last night before you left the bar but I hadn't known how."

"How long would he expect me to work there?" I asked slightly curious as to why he wanted me when there was probably hundreds of women or men that would give an arm or a leg, in some cases literally, to work for a vampire.

"He said it's gonna be a few months, but we'd have to make a proper agreement. I don't think he would be so willing to give you back, he seemed to think he might be able to convince you to stay there on a more permanent basis" Sam sounded down hearted by this.

"Hey Sam, you know I'd never leave Merlotte's, like ever." I knew he'd have a cute little smile on his face as I said this.

"He seems to think he has a hold over me on account of knowing what I am." I thought about that for a moment, although Sam's extra side was out of the ordinary, to me it was just another part of Sam. When it dawned on me a different kinds of electric flew through me.

"That's terrible Sam. I'd like to give him a piece of my mind, if he thinks that will make me want to work for him, no matter how short a time that may be he's wrong. Who does he think he is? What a horrible man" Seems his beauty was only on the outside.

"Sookie!" Sam's voice took on a quality of a protective father "You cannot do that, you have to be careful around him. They can be dangerous, even without those extra abilities they get."

"Don't worry Sam; I'm just riled that he thinks he can use my friend against me, making me bow to his every will. Ugh, he is so unreasonable to think this could work for him; he may be able to use this on other people but not me, no sir-ee! He should respect that you need to keep this secret, hell, not long ago he would have had to skulk through the night keeping his own secret. What a horrible man he is to think he has such control over people just because he is the living dead. Hmpf"

Sam just laughed. "Calm down Sook, he would never use this; he knows it would spark the war between his kind and the other supes who want to stay hidden. Not even the most blood thirsty, forgive the pun, of the vamps would want that to start up"

"Okay" I wasn't as convinced as Sam seemed to be.

The sudden annoyance that fuelled my rant had also worked up an apatite too. Grudgingly I climbed out of my bed and wandered down the hall to the kitchen, flicking the coffee pot on and putting some bread in the toaster and flicking that on as Sam continued on.

"Anyway, like I said no vamp wants that so it's an empty threat really."

The toast popped up and as I spread the jam on it Sam seemed to be reluctant to say the next sentence.

"What's up Sam?" I bit into my toast as I waited for his response.

"Urm, well, he invited you to go to the bar tonight, his bar I mean. He knew it was your night off so I had no way to object. I wanted to but I didn't know what to say" He paused again " You don't have to go if you don't want to Sookie, but please if you do go take someone with you, like Jason or someone. I would offer to go with you myself but Andy called in to say Terry couldn't work tonight. One of those days you know"

Terry Bellefleur was a war vet who'd gotten more than just physical scars in the line of duty in Iraq.

"I know you would Sam, you're a great friend, I'll give Jason a call when he gets off work." She glanced up at the kitchen clock. 1 pm. That gave me three hours or so till she could call my brother. "He might call into the bar with Hoyt and the boys after work so if I don't get hold of him would you let him know for me?"

"Sure I will hun"

Hoyt Fortenberry was Jason's bestest friend, had been since school. They were such a mismatched pair, Jason was always lucky with the girls with his good lucks and charisma, where Hoyt was just a gangly guy that seemed to fade into the background most the time. Jason had looked out from him at school when the other kids got rough with him, and Hoyt never felt he paid this debt off, so all through school and into their working life, Jason and Hoyt stuck together looking out for each other.

"Let me know if you do go tonight Sook"

"I will do Sam" I admired his worrying, though it was completely unnecessary "I'm a tough cookie, I can take on anything, I'm not afraid of the big bad vampire"

He gave a little laugh as I said this.

"I know you aren't Buffy, but that's what gets me so worried." I sighed as he worried some more.

"Sam, I haven't even decided if I'll go yet, and if I do I'm sure Jason won't pass up a chance to scout out the talent in his bar. It'll be fine."

"If you say so Sook. Look I've gotta scoot, the new stock just came in. Be careful" With that the phone clicked off.

I had three hours in which I had to fill. I set my energy to cleaning my already clean house. I lived in the house that had been in the Stackhouse family for generations since I was a little girl after the death of mine and Jason's parents. Taken in by our fathers mother, Adele Stackhouse, we lived happily together until Jason moved into our parents house in his teens. As much as he loved having me and Gran to cook and clean for him, he enjoyed his freedom and the ability to bring a string of girls home much more. I tried to stay away from those girls. I'd learn things that no sister should ever know about her brother, over the years in my less guarded moments I'd found out that he was good in bed and looked after the needs of the girl too. Over the years these were not the only things I'd found out through my ability. There were so many secrets in this seemingly normal community, I'd always kept these secrets. I know the people would blame me for their marriages falling apart or for finding out it was there own sister stealing from them and more of the like. I had learned to keep the thoughts out but sometimes on a particularly busy day in the bar or when I had so little energy things started to slip through my blocks.

This house had become mine when our Gran had died two years ago. A mugging gone wrong was how Bud Dearborne, the sheriff in Renard Parish, had classified it, the desperate act of a desperate person. Leaving Jason as my only surviving family, with the exception of our great uncle, Gran's brother, who I had not spoke to, nor did I wish to speak to for the rest of time. As I thought about what Sam had said I threw all my energy into cleaning. I mopped, wiped, scrubbed, swept, dusted, hovered and washed my way round my house. I glanced at the clock hoping I'd wasted enough time to be able to call Jason but it was a just a little after 2pm. I decided that since my house was spotless I should match it. So off I went to my small bathroom, spending longer than usual in the shower. Letting the hot water run through my hair and over my body till I began to see his face again. The beautiful, arrogant, mesmerising vampire. The line of his jaw, the sparkle in his eye, the tint of his hair. As I stood in the shower I let my mind wander out, but I couldn't imagine him in my house. Such a creature could never blend in with the aged wallpaper and wooden flooring, most of which had been there since the original house was built all those years ago. Then I thought, maybe he could. Maybe he was as old as the house, or older even. That brought me out of the fantasy as I realised I had no idea who this vampire was or why he wanted me to work for him. This question spurred me to get out of the water and make sure Jason could come with me to find out the answer. I padded to the kitchen in my dressing gown, my tummy making rumbles as I went. I looked at the clock, quarter to four. I made myself some soup which took all of five minutes off my waiting. Impatiently I picked up my cell and dialled my brothers number. By the third ring he answered.

"Hey sis, what's up?"

"Hey Jason, I was wondering if you could do me a huge favour?" I asked not knowing how to tell my brother I wanted to take him to a vampire bar.

"Sure, is there something that needs fixing up in the house?" Jason loved to work on the house. He'd made some pretty cool additions to my parents house when he first moved in.

"Not exactly, are you busy tonight?" I asked trying to work up the courage to tell him. He thought for a moment then answered with a down beaten tone.

"As a matter of fact I am Sook, is it something real important? Just I got a Date with Dawn Green"

Dawn was one of the other barmaids at Merlotte's, she liked to keep herself to herself regarding me as she was one of the few that believed in what I could do.

"No not really, I'm sure I can sort something. Go have fun, Dawn's a great girl. Stay safe Jason. I love you"

"Love you too little sister" Then he was gone.

I had known the moment I suggest I would take Jason that this might be the case. Even though he worked long days on the roads in the parish, he liked to spend his nights with any girl that took his fancy. I'd often hoped he'd find someone to settle down with but it didn't look like he'd be doing that any time too soon.

Now I was left with an even bigger problem. I wanted to go to the bar, demand my answers of the big blonde vampire and be done with it but the two men I would ask to come with me were both busy. I suppose I could go alone, Sam would get real mad with me but if this vampire really wanted me to work for him so bad then he would, in theory, keep his promise to protect me. What could go wrong if I went alone?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's been a while since I posted, the joys of university work. Well here is the next chapter of my story. I've changed the style from the previous two slightly by writing in first person. I would like to hear from you guys which you would prefer. **

**Again I apologise for the huge gap between posts, I will try to fit them in more often around my work. If I don't manage to I ask you to bear with me, I have not totally given up =D Thank you wonderful readers**

* * *

><p>Sookie's POV<p>

My mind was spinning; a real life vampire and I shook his hand. Who figured? I wonder what he was in Marlette's for, did he want to buy it or was he just curious to meet Sam, being a shifter and all My boss wasn't a regular boss, on the full moons he would turn into an animal, though this is not to be confused with a were animal. Shifters and weres are very particular about the differences. Sam's favourite animal to become was a cute little Collie I liked to call Dean. I couldn't call him Sam in this form, it didn't feel right.

Maybe I could ask Sam later. Technically I don't have to ask but I make it a rule to stay out of my bosses head. Like my boss I had an extra ability, which I sometimes thought on as a curse. I could read peoples minds. I try to stay out of peoples heads, but sometimes I just can't help it, on especially busy days or days where I'm just plain old tired or fed up, though that doesn't happen too often. I'm generally a cheery person, smiling at all the customers and making polite chitchat as I work. Most of them appreciate it, but others just think I'm the crazy waitress who hears voices in her head, and try to avoid me at all costs. Though this can be hard to do since we live in a small town, they may be able to manage it at the bar by sitting in someone else's section but when they bump into me around the parish they are not always so lucky. The rest of my shift went uneventfully as ever. I reclaimed my purse when we'd finished locking up and waved to Sam.

"Night Sam, see you later." I hovered for a second more as he looked as though he had something to say, he simply sighed and said 'Night Sook, watch yourself' and turned back to the pile of papers on his desk.

That night I dreamt of him. Those piercing blue, long blonde hair, such a beautiful face. A slight accent she could no place. He stood over my bed watching me sleep then climbing in, his muscular chest bare. Sparks of electricity moved through me where his pale icy skin touched my bronzed sun kissed body.

The ring of my cell phone woke me from my dream, for which I felt a slight annoyance for whoever the caller was.

"Hello?" My groggy voice barely audible.

"Hey Sook, I know I shouldn't have called yet, I'm sorry to have woke you"

"No worries Sam, what's up?" I was only slightly interested in what her boss had to say hoping he'd make it quick so I could return to my dream.

"Well, do you know that Eric guy in the bar last night?"

Of course I did, he'd been all I thought about since I met him, but I didn't think Sam would be appreciative if she told him.

"Sure I do" my mind conjured up his beautiful face again, distracting me from Sam's words. "Sorry Sam, could you repeat that please"

"Well he came to ask me if I would let go work at his bar in Shreveport for a spell while one of his staff goes on maternity leave. He promised that he would ensure your protection and pay you a handsome wage. I told him though that it was really up to you if you wanted to go so I said I'd speak to you about it. I was gonna do it last night before you left the bar but I hadn't known how."

"How long would he expect me to work there?" I asked slightly curious as to why he wanted me when there was probably hundreds of women or men that would give an arm or a leg, in some cases literally, to work for a vampire.

"He said it's gonna be a few months, but we'd have to make a proper agreement. I don't think he would be so willing to give you back, he seemed to think he might be able to convince you to stay there on a more permanent basis" Sam sounded down hearted by this.

"Hey Sam, you know I'd never leave Merlotte's, like ever." I knew he'd have a cute little smile on his face as I said this.

"He seems to think he has a hold over me on account of knowing what I am." I thought about that for a moment, although Sam's extra side was out of the ordinary, to me it was just another part of Sam. When it dawned on me a different kinds of electric flew through me.

"That's terrible Sam. I'd like to give him a piece of my mind, if he thinks that will make me want to work for him, no matter how short a time that may be he's wrong. Who does he think he is? What a horrible man" Seems his beauty was only on the outside.

"Sookie!" Sam's voice took on a quality of a protective father "You cannot do that, you have to be careful around him. They can be dangerous, even without those extra abilities they get."

"Don't worry Sam; I'm just riled that he thinks he can use my friend against me, making me bow to his every will. Ugh, he is so unreasonable to think this could work for him; he may be able to use this on other people but not me, no sir-ee! He should respect that you need to keep this secret, hell, not long ago he would have had to skulk through the night keeping his own secret. What a horrible man he is to think he has such control over people just because he is the living dead. Hmpf"

Sam just laughed. "Calm down Sook, he would never use this; he knows it would spark the war between his kind and the other supes who want to stay hidden. Not even the most blood thirsty, forgive the pun, of the vamps would want that to start up"

"Okay" I wasn't as convinced as Sam seemed to be.

The sudden annoyance that fuelled my rant had also worked up an apatite too. Grudgingly I climbed out of my bed and wandered down the hall to the kitchen, flicking the coffee pot on and putting some bread in the toaster and flicking that on as Sam continued on.

"Anyway, like I said no vamp wants that so it's an empty threat really."

The toast popped up and as I spread the jam on it Sam seemed to be reluctant to say the next sentence.

"What's up Sam?" I bit into my toast as I waited for his response.

"Urm, well, he invited you to go to the bar tonight, his bar I mean. He knew it was your night off so I had no way to object. I wanted to but I didn't know what to say" He paused again " You don't have to go if you don't want to Sookie, but please if you do go take someone with you, like Jason or someone. I would offer to go with you myself but Andy called in to say Terry couldn't work tonight. One of those days you know"

Terry Bellefleur was a war vet who'd gotten more than just physical scars in the line of duty in Iraq.

"I know you would Sam, you're a great friend, I'll give Jason a call when he gets off work." She glanced up at the kitchen clock. 1 pm. That gave me three hours or so till she could call my brother. "He might call into the bar with Hoyt and the boys after work so if I don't get hold of him would you let him know for me?"

"Sure I will hun"

Hoyt Fortenberry was Jason's bestest friend, had been since school. They were such a mismatched pair, Jason was always lucky with the girls with his good lucks and charisma, where Hoyt was just a gangly guy that seemed to fade into the background most the time. Jason had looked out from him at school when the other kids got rough with him, and Hoyt never felt he paid this debt off, so all through school and into their working life, Jason and Hoyt stuck together looking out for each other.

"Let me know if you do go tonight Sook"

"I will do Sam" I admired his worrying, though it was completely unnecessary "I'm a tough cookie, I can take on anything, I'm not afraid of the big bad vampire"

He gave a little laugh as I said this.

"I know you aren't Buffy, but that's what gets me so worried." I sighed as he worried some more.

"Sam, I haven't even decided if I'll go yet, and if I do I'm sure Jason won't pass up a chance to scout out the talent in his bar. It'll be fine."

"If you say so Sook. Look I've gotta scoot, the new stock just came in. Be careful" With that the phone clicked off.

I had three hours in which I had to fill. I set my energy to cleaning my already clean house. I lived in the house that had been in the Stackhouse family for generations since I was a little girl after the death of mine and Jason's parents. Taken in by our fathers mother, Adele Stackhouse, we lived happily together until Jason moved into our parents house in his teens. As much as he loved having me and Gran to cook and clean for him, he enjoyed his freedom and the ability to bring a string of girls home much more. I tried to stay away from those girls. I'd learn things that no sister should ever know about her brother, over the years in my less guarded moments I'd found out that he was good in bed and looked after the needs of the girl too. Over the years these were not the only things I'd found out through my ability. There were so many secrets in this seemingly normal community, I'd always kept these secrets. I know the people would blame me for their marriages falling apart or for finding out it was there own sister stealing from them and more of the like. I had learned to keep the thoughts out but sometimes on a particularly busy day in the bar or when I had so little energy things started to slip through my blocks.

This house had become mine when our Gran had died two years ago. A mugging gone wrong was how Bud Dearborne, the sheriff in Renard Parish, had classified it, the desperate act of a desperate person. Leaving Jason as my only surviving family, with the exception of our great uncle, Gran's brother, who I had not spoke to, nor did I wish to speak to for the rest of time. As I thought about what Sam had said I threw all my energy into cleaning. I mopped, wiped, scrubbed, swept, dusted, hovered and washed my way round my house. I glanced at the clock hoping I'd wasted enough time to be able to call Jason but it was a just a little after 2pm. I decided that since my house was spotless I should match it. So off I went to my small bathroom, spending longer than usual in the shower. Letting the hot water run through my hair and over my body till I began to see his face again. The beautiful, arrogant, mesmerising vampire. The line of his jaw, the sparkle in his eye, the tint of his hair. As I stood in the shower I let my mind wander out, but I couldn't imagine him in my house. Such a creature could never blend in with the aged wallpaper and wooden flooring, most of which had been there since the original house was built all those years ago. Then I thought, maybe he could. Maybe he was as old as the house, or older even. That brought me out of the fantasy as I realised I had no idea who this vampire was or why he wanted me to work for him. This question spurred me to get out of the water and make sure Jason could come with me to find out the answer. I padded to the kitchen in my dressing gown, my tummy making rumbles as I went. I looked at the clock, quarter to four. I made myself some soup which took all of five minutes off my waiting. Impatiently I picked up my cell and dialled my brothers number. By the third ring he answered.

"Hey sis, what's up?"

"Hey Jason, I was wondering if you could do me a huge favour?" I asked not knowing how to tell my brother I wanted to take him to a vampire bar.

"Sure, is there something that needs fixing up in the house?" Jason loved to work on the house. He'd made some pretty cool additions to my parents house when he first moved in.

"Not exactly, are you busy tonight?" I asked trying to work up the courage to tell him. He thought for a moment then answered with a down beaten tone.

"As a matter of fact I am Sook, is it something real important? Just I got a Date with Dawn Green"

Dawn was one of the other barmaids at Merlotte's, she liked to keep herself to herself regarding me as she was one of the few that believed in what I could do.

"No not really, I'm sure I can sort something. Go have fun, Dawn's a great girl. Stay safe Jason. I love you"

"Love you too little sister" Then he was gone.

I had known the moment I suggest I would take Jason that this might be the case. Even though he worked long days on the roads in the parish, he liked to spend his nights with any girl that took his fancy. I'd often hoped he'd find someone to settle down with but it didn't look like he'd be doing that any time too soon.

Now I was left with an even bigger problem. I wanted to go to the bar, demand my answers of the big blonde vampire and be done with it but the two men I would ask to come with me were both busy. I suppose I could go alone, Sam would get real mad with me but if this vampire really wanted me to work for him so bad then he would, in theory, keep his promise to protect me. What could go wrong if I went alone?


End file.
